Katie Pinkerton
by Rylee Riddle
Summary: This is just a little Romance coleoc, this would be my first ever fanfic, unless I have some reviewfans I don't plan on seriously updating often.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or general plot line of this story they are the property of others. Some of the dialogue comes directly from the film.**

"We go home and we ride like hell to get there and God help anyone that comes between me and my farm again." Jesse said with a gleam in his eyes. With that the James brothers and the Younger brothers headed for Missouri and the land they had been fighting to protect. Little did they know what would await them there.

**Chapter One: Meeting Katie Pinkerton**

".. And stop by our spread after that, tell our ma' we're alright we'll go see Doc Mims," Frank asked of his companions as they splitto the winds. Jesse and Frank headed to inform the doctor of his loss.

Cole, Bob, and Tom headed to check on the Younger Farm. As they rode up they see Jimmy about to ride off but stops short. He draws his guns and yells for his sisters to stay inside. "Jimmy is that you?" Bob shouts while squinting at his face. With this Jimmy lowers his guns.

"Sarah! Ana! Bob and Cole are home!" Jimmy smiles as his sisters race out of the house to greet there older brothers. Many times over the phrase 'look how you've grown past over everyone's lips' as the family is reunited

"Well Jimmy where were you headed when we arrived?" Cole asked his little brother.

"Oh, I was going to get Katie from Mrs. James house. I thought it best since there's a garrison in town." Jimmy explained to his brother, still unable to stop smiling since their arrival.

"Who's Katie?" Bob winks suggestively to Cole. '_I guess Jimmy finally found himself a girl' _he inwardly smirked.

"She's been staying with us the last few months. Katie helps me and the girls keep the farm running and after that attack in Smithtown 3 months ago she's been without family or a place to stay." Jimmy explained. "I really should be heading over there to meet her. If I don't she'll start back on her own and since the last hanging the soldiers have been looking to cause her some trouble. She's the only one that publicly stood up for Charlie Higgins and if they try anything I'm afraid there'll be another hanging on our hands."

"Well we told Frank we'd stop by and tell their ma' they're ok, so why don't we go with you." Bob grinned eager to tease Jim about his apparent handful of a girl. With that the boys made there way to the James Farm and caught up on the events of town as well as news of this ominous garrison. By the time they arrived Bob had all but forgotten his half hatched theory on Katie.

"Jimmy, why do you insist on escorting me? I'm a better shot than you any day so having you along could do more damage than good. Plus I think we both know I can handle myself if need be." Katie wiping her brow without even turning her head. She's in the middle of tacking her horse and didn't realize the number of horses or men were behind her thus giving Bob and Cole time to reevaluate their ideas of Jim and this girl. Katie's mid back auburn hair has begun to fall from the confinement of her hat while her height and voice suggested to the men that she's not as young as they'd first assumed. Instead of a timid preteen suitable for the courting of their little brother this girl—no woman was at least 20 years of age. Turning irritations turns to the shock that appears in her storm colored eyes. "Jimmy, who are these...?" she asks in obvious annoyance.

Before Katie has the chance to finish her thought Mrs. James runs out of the porch having recognized the Younger brothers. "Bob, Cole! You're alright! Where's Jesse and Frank!" She engulfs the brothers in a big hug.

Silently Katie takes a step back from the scene to give them all some space and to give herself from some time to study the Younger brothers and their native American friend. All three held the look of a having just getting off a hard long road. The brothers had a few similarities but many more differences in features, which probably went to their personalities like Jimmy had already told here. _Bob and Jimmy look so alike and Cole, he looks nothing like his brothers. I guess this is what Sarah meant when she said Cole stood out in their family. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was the stranger and the Indian were part of the family. _Katie was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't here Mrs. James say her name the first three times. "Yes, Mrs. James?"

"Katie, I thought I'd lost you for a second there. Let me introduce you to the Younger brothers, Bob and Cole. Boys this is Katie Pinkerton."

A/N: Well I'm in the process of writing future chapters but I hope that someone will tell me any critiques necessary thus far. Also this will be a ColeOC story though I want to develop everything with time and not just throw it out there.


End file.
